gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Matthew Blastshot/RP Reforms 2.0
Alright, first I would like to thank Parax. for giving me this opportunity to fix the issues with roleplay on the wiki. I have many ideas and I look forward to putting them into affect. First I would like to direct you to my previous blog. The RP system here needs a lot of work and I have thought of ways to make sure that RP is welcoming and open to everyone. So, let's get to it. A Message to all members of every RP Community. I am aware that their are many different forms of roleplay on the wiki. I will do my best to serve you all to the best of my abilities. I wish to hear from the main leaders of your communities to decide what can be done to serve you best. Whether it be Country RP, or Island RP, I will work to improve the experience of those who roleplay on the wiki. I would hope to be able to unite all forms of RP to create a sense of unity. However, I am currently not as knowledgeable on Island RP so I cannot fufill your needs in the area of rules. The rules listed below are only fitting for members of Country RP but I will work to expand it to fit the needs of the members of Island RO RP Rules This will be argued and I won't deny it. These are temporary until another part of my plan can be implemented. However, these will have to do. So let's begins #There will be no claiming of countries without approval from a consensus of a select group of users.(This will prevent users from randomly claiming countries) #It is forbidden for users to create fictional countries that did not exist in the year of 1746.(Any existing fictional countries will remain) #All RP wars and battles will take place on the game. There will be no "England nukes Spain, they win the war" #After three months of inactivity, a leader will forfeit their country.(They can, however, rebuild their armies and reclaim their nation. If someone else has claimed it, they can challenge that claimant to a battle for control of the country) #Countries boundaries are limited to what could be historically possible. For example a country such as France could not technically have territories in a place such as Asia. However, if a country has existing territories in an area they can rightfully expand to the surrounding areas. #If a country has no heir, a consensus of users will chose a worthy successor to the throne. #Users cannot claim more than one country. To maintain equality a user can only have one country. However, countries can be combined to make a single country(provided they are in relatively close distance to each other). #Users cannot form colonies elsewhere if they were realistically unable to(In terms of size of the nation, the population, etc.) #There will be a map decided upon by a consensus of users of the wiki. Reformation of the RP Council I know, I know. Many of you felt that the Old RP Council was far too "corrupt" and "biased." This new council will be far different than it's predecessor. Here are the guidelines for the new council. #All traces of the fomer council will be deleted. To erase its messy past, it will be deleted. #There will be two seperate councils. One for those of Island RP and one for those of Country RP. #All requests in terms of RP will be first presented to the council. #The Councils will be lead by a single administrator of the wiki. This person will act as a moderator, a tie breaker, and an overseer. #The Administrator in charge of the councils will have the power to remove troublesome members and stop and or control arguements and fights. #The Councils will be in charge of improving or denying any roleplay requests. #The Councils will be in charge of the RP map and keeping it updated. #The members of the council will be from all areas of roleplay on the councils. Members will be selected from Country RP as well as Island RP. #The Councils will maintain the rules of RP. Closing Remarks I will do my best to serve all forms of RP. I look forward to expanding my roots with Country RP as well as learning of the newly rising Island RP. This is only the beginning. Together we can reform the roleplay system and make the Wiki more friendly to all those interesting in roleplay. I also hope that my colleagues Jeremiah and G will succeed in their efforts with FAOTW and new themes. Category:Blog posts